fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Felix Godmore
"Godmore is my name, and freeing you hopeless mortals from the lies of reality is my game."-Felix Godmore to the Champions Felix Godmore (Real name Felix Godfrey) is a villain in the Multiversal Legends Franchise being the main antagonist of the first half of the second half season of Champions of the Multiverse. He is a reality bending trickster from another universe. Backstory Before Godmore obtain his reality warping abilities, he was like the others, normal. He grew up with a abusive family, his father left him with his drunkard mothers and a brother who mistreats him all the time like beating him up just because he was "stupid" or "Retarded". His teachers at school didn't treat him fairly as they barely took care of the bullies at his school and make him look like an absolute idiot. Few years later, he took a job of a comic book writer but the company he works with went bankrupt. He was a poor and homeless until he was kidnap from a group of men who worked for Malroc (from an alternate universe) and was experimented on through brutal and traumatizing tests. Through these test he grew insane and nihilistic. He views reality as a torture chamber created by God himself o bring pain to his creation. The last experiment went horrible and the building he was trapped in exploded. The Explosion caught the attention from the government, they sent soldiers to investigate the explosion. What they found was nothing but a burnt up dead body of Felix. But they saw that the body was glowing with strange energy, so they brought the body to the Pandora Foundation( a place here they contain the supernatural in other worlds the franchise's equivalent of the SCP foundation). They did some experiment on the body, but as they doing it the body started to regenerate and the Felix became whole again. When Felix became whole again, finally gain the power to warp reality and killed everyone from the building he was in. He destroyed the facility, and went to a small town. he sed his reality warping powers by altering the town into a humongous circus like palace. He continued his terror across the planet until he eventually destroyed. He felt bad for what he did and decided to help the people of the multiverse by bringing chaos to many universe. Powers and Abilities He has the power to bend the laws of physics to what ever he desires, and can control time and control the weather. He is super fast and is very deceitful, he can change appearances of many objects like a chair to a tank and a small town into a humongous palace. It is a unknown the limits of his powers but it is for sure that he is one of the most powerful characters in the franchise. Trivia * the creator who made Felix Godmore took inspiration from the beyond from Marvel's Secret Wars. Category:Tragic Category:Anti-Villain Category:Extremegods Category:Multiversal Legends Universe characters Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:THIS IS TO GO EVEN MOST FURTHEST ABOVE, BEYOND, ETC.! Category:Affably Evil Category:Honorable Antagonists